In submarine cables, underground cables, cable TV or network transmission systems, the coaxial cable is mostly used as a medium for transmitting signals, especially in the transmission of voice, video and network. The coaxial cable is a cable having a copper conductor wrapped with layers of insulating material and achieves signal transmission by connecting a male connector with a female connector.
Nowadays, in pursuit of miniaturization and high-speed bandwidth, the male connector and the female connector share only a small contact area but still have to transmit at high frequency. Therefore, when the coaxial cable is shaken or vibrated, a separation force between the male connector and the female connector is generated so that the male and female connectors may loosen or have poor contact from each other. Accordingly, the coaxial cable has issues of poor signal transmission or interruption of signal transmission, which may further affect the signal transmission quality.